The present invention relates generally to the field of memory dumping, and more particularly to dumping 64-bit storage using usertoken(s) to specify the inclusion and exclusion of certain storage into the memory dump.
When feedback is sent automatically by an operating system (OS), the information sent may be in the form of a ‘dump’ of information collected from the computer. It is often useful to include at least a portion of the contents of the memory in the dump. A full memory dump in modern computer systems may be very large, and often not all of the information contained within the memory dump is useful, or needed, when analyzing the dumped memory data for problem determination.